


A Little Birdie Told Me

by Star55



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Twitter is a social networking site, both Chris and Grant manage to fall in love because of the little blue bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Birdie Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> All tweets that you do not recognise from any of the accounts mentioned have been photoshopped by me. There's one real tweet that I can think of, and that's when Chris adopts Brian.   
> Everything else is completely fictitious.

**Title:** A Little Birdie Told Me  
 **Author:** **Rating:** NC-17 (just to be safe)  
 **Pairings/People:** Chris Colfer/Grant Gustin, Ashley Fink, Kevin McHale  
 **Word Count:** 4,300+  
 **Summary:** Though Twitter is a social networking site, both Chris and Grant manage to fall in love because of the little blue bird.  
 **Warnings:** Real Person Fiction/Slash. Image heavy. Shamelessly stolen pics from Grant’s Instagram.  
 **A/N:** In response to [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=38285558#t38285558) at the GKM. I just hope it makes sense. There’s no real set timeline but there are a few ‘real life’ tweets thrown in at the start so you can work it out from that.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

\---

\---

\---

 **Text to Chris**  
Are you free this weekend? I would love to meet Brian.

 **Text to Grant**  
Sure! I’m free on Saturday afternoon. 

**Text to Chris**  
Perfect, see you then.

\--- 

\---

 **Text to Grant**  
Want to try this again?

 **Text to Chris**  
I’d love to. Friday night? I’ll bring Chinese for you and I and a massive tin of tuna for Brian.

 **Text to Grant**  
Sounds great! See you at seven.

\--- 

“Thanks for dinner,” Chris said as he cleared the boxes of Chinese food away. 

“Any time,” Grant replied, standing up to help. “A guy’s gotta eat… and apparently has to woo your cat as well.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Chris apologised. “I thought the food would help this time.”

“Being hissed at is not the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Grant replied with a shrug. “And the death glares are kind of cute.”

Chris smiled and reached for his wine glass to take a sip. “Well, he’s in my room now, so you don’t have to be subjected to it any more.”

“What if I want to go into your room?” Grant said.

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t put out on the first date, sorry,” he replied snarkily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that,” Grant said. 

“What did you mean for it to sound like?” Chris asked.

Grant stared at Chris for a long moment. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly.

Chris nodded and picked out a DVD to watch. He sat down on the couch and waited for Grant to join him. 

He wasn’t sure what Grant felt towards him but for Chris, he was pretty sure he was developing feelings for Grant. Which just made everything even more awkward.

\--- 

**Text to Grant**  
Was that supposed to be a date?

 **Text to Chris**  
No? Yes? No, definitely no.

 **Text to Grant**  
Okay.

 **Text to Chris**  
Did you want it to be?

 **Text to Grant**  
No. In the future, I liked to be asked first.

\--- 

**Text to Chris**  
Come and join me? The water’s fine.

 **Text to Grant**  
Was that meant to be laced with double meaning?

 **Text to Chris**  
You’re a hard man to please, Colfer.

 **Text to Grant**  
You should be so lucky.

\---

**Text to Chris**  
Would you like some company?

 **Text to Grant**  
That depends, is this another ‘date’? Also, bring diet coke, I’m out.

 **Text to Chris**  
No date but I’ll bring diet coke. And food.

 **Text to Grant**  
I fancy pizza.

\--- 

“I thought this wasn’t a date?” Chris said, stroking Brian’s fur from where he sat on Chris’ lap, glaring over at Grant.

“It isn’t,” Grant replied.

“Then why is your arm around my shoulders?”

“Oh.”

Grant quickly retracted his arm, folding his hands into his lap. “I feel like dessert. Do you have any frozen yoghurt?”

“In the freezer,” Chris replied, setting Brian down on the floor so he could get up and join Grant in the kitchen.

“Spoons are in the drawer on the left,” Chris said as he refilled Brian’s water bowl with clean water. 

Grant took two spoons from the drawer and passed one to Chris and leaned against the counter, dipping his spoon into the frozen yoghurt before taking a large bite.

Chris smiled and shook his head, reaching for some of the sweet dessert himself. He licked his spoon slowly, keeping his gaze on Grant as he did. He pulled the spoon from his lips and reached back into the container of frozen yoghurt for another bite when Grant’s lips met his own. 

Chris immediately relaxed into the kiss, leaning into Grant’s touch. Grant’s arms wrapped around his middle and his tongue slipped into Chris’ mouth, cold to touch but sweetened from the frozen dessert they had been consuming.

The spoon that Chris was holding dropped onto the floor with a loud clatter and Brian meowed loudly and Chris broke the kiss quickly, watching Brian run from the room.

“I think you scared my cat,” Chris said breathily.

\--- 

**Text to Grant**  
So the other night was fun. Let’s do it again?

 **Text to Chris**  
Is this you asking me out on a date?

 **Text to Grant**  
Oh, no, not at all. I’m asking you to come over so we can make out. 

**Text to Chris**  
Can I take you out on a date?

 **Text to Grant**  
I’d love that.

 **Text to Chris**  
Saturday. Be ready at seven.

 **Text to Grant**  
See you then.

\--- 

Their date goes surprisingly well. Grant had a reservation at a quaint little Italian restaurant and the food there was amazing. They had dinner and shared a small tiramisu for dessert. 

Grant’s foot had been pressed up against Chris’ own during the entire dinner and it was comfortable in ways that Chris didn’t think it would be. Everything felt comfortable around Grant and he was an amazing guy to talk to as well, so Chris was never bored.

And now that he knew how well Grant kissed, he really wanted to do it again but Grant kept stalling.

“Do you want to come back to my house?” Chris asked as they got into Grant’s car. 

“Sure,” Grant replied.

Chris smiled to himself and Grant started the car and drove back to Chris’ house. 

The first thing that Chris did when he entered his house was make sure that Brian was sleeping in his cat bed, far away from them. He didn’t want a repeat of the last time that Grant had been over. 

“Coffee?” Chris offered.

Grant shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Chris crossed the room and did what he had been wanting to do all evening. He threw his arms around Grant’s shoulders and kissed him hotly. He felt Grant’s hands fall to his waist and one grabbed his arse, squeezing a little. Chris let out a noise and rutted into Grant a little.

“Chris,” Grant mumbled against his lips. “What are we doing?”

“Kissing,” Chris replied, tangling one hand into Grant’s short hair. 

\--- 

**Text to Chris**  
We should really talk about this.

 **Text to Grant**  
I know.

 **Text to Chris**  
I really like you.

 **Text to Grant**  
I like you too. 

**Text to Chris**  
Good.

\--- 

\---

\---

 **Text to Chris**  
So, we’ve officially been together for one month. I feel like a dork admitting this but it’s been a good month.

 **Text to Grant**  
It has. I’ve enjoyed myself.

 **Text to Chris**  
I just wish the same could be said for Brian.

 **Text to Grant**  
He’ll come around. He’s an old man, he’s set in his ways.

 **Text to Chris**  
Don’t let him hear you call him old. ;)

 **Text to Grant**  
Haha, I won’t.

\---

\---

 **Text to Chris**  
Now that I’m officially your boyfriend, are we going to tell people?

 **Text to Grant**  
What do you mean people? I’ve already told Ashley, I assume the whole world knows now.

 **Text to Chris**  
Truer words have never been spoken.

 **Text to Grant**  
I have some frozen yoghurt with your name on it for later tonight, if you’re still coming over?

 **Text to Chris**  
Absolutely.

\--- 

**Text to Grant**  
So, Thomas, when were you going to tell me that your first name is actually Thomas?

 **Text to Chris**  
…Where did you find out that?

 **Text to Grant**  
I have my ways. :)

 **Text to Chris**  
You are evil. Please don’t call me that. I like Grant better for a reason.

 **Text to Grant**  
Yeah, I can’t really imagine calling out ‘Thomas’ in the throes of passion. Grant is much better.

 **Text to Chris**  
You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?

 **Text to Grant**  
Would there be a better way to die?

\---

Dates with Grant were a lot more fun than Chris had ever imagined. They did silly things, fun things, happy things and Chris couldn’t get enough of it. Grant was so imaginative, even on his ‘off’ days. There was never a dull moment with him. Whether it was trying to make pancakes at three am or going for a walk at midnight, just to get some ice cream, every moment was amazing. 

Chris was pretty sure he was falling hard and fast for Grant and from the look in Grant’s eyes, Chris knew he wasn’t alone.

\--- 

Waking up in Grant’s bed was still quite new for Chris. They had been dating for a couple of months but hadn’t had many sleepovers. It was nice, just being close. They hadn’t had sex yet but it was something they had talked about together, wanting to wait until they both wanted to and when the time was right.

Plus, their schedules hadn’t allowed for as much alone time as Chris would have liked. He’d been extremely busy with his book tour and new movie, both demanding a lot of time, so when he eventually got to see Grant, all he wanted to do was just _be_ with him.

It was nice, just to wake up with the person he was falling in love with, Chris though.

\--- 

\--- 

“Oh, you’re so paying for that, Gustin!” Chris exclaimed, wiping the ice cream from his nose. 

Grant’s laugh filled his ears and then his lips were on Chris’ own. Chris melted into the kiss, cupping Grant’s neck to keep him close. He hummed softly when Grant pulled away, only to lick at the melting ice cream cone in his hand. 

Chris glanced between the ice cream and Grant and took a long lick of his own, keeping his gaze locked on Grant’s own the entire time. 

He felt a surge of pride go through him when Grant’s lips crashed on his own just moments later. He sighed happily, leaning into Grant a little more, tasting the ice cream on his tongue. 

Chris shifted on the deck chair, trying to get closer to Grant but failing. He pulled back completely and took the ice cream from Grant’s hand. He gave him a pointed look and headed inside of Grant’s house, leaving the warmth of Grant’s lap behind.

He shot Grant a look over his shoulder and had to keep from laughing when Grant hastily scrambled after him.

Chris dumped the last of the ice cream cone into the sink and quickly rinsed off his hands just as Grant came into the kitchen, sweeping him into his arms and kissing him soundly. Chris gripped the back of Grant’s shirt, holding him close as they kissed. He moaned softly and Grant grabbed his at his arse, pulling him even closer.

“Bedroom,” Chris whispered. “Now.”

\--- 

\--- 

Grant’s lips were always so soft, Chris noticed. He never saw Grant using lip balm so he wondered how they stayed so perfectly soft. He wasn’t going to ask, though, not when those delicious lips were against his own and Grant’s tongue was doing this _amazing_ thing in Chris’ mouth. 

Even when they were in Chris’ car, outside of the restaurant they had just had dinner at, Chris couldn’t get enough of Grant’s lips. It was positively amazing. 

They eventually made their way to Chris’ house and Brian glared at Grant as they made their way to Chris’ room. He made sure to shut the door behind them so that Brian wouldn’t just waltz in. He didn’t want to deal with his cat right now; he just wanted Grant’s body pressed against his own. Preferably naked. 

“Don’t you dare tweet about this,” Chris said seriously, kissing Grant’s neck below the collar of his shirt.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Grant replied.

They undressed each other and Chris settled on his side next to Grant, kissing him slowly. 

“How do you want to do this?” Chris asked.

“Uh,” Grant replied, pulling back from their kisses. “I’ve never really done penetrative sex before... With a guy, I mean.”

Chris smiled softly and stroked Grant’s cheek. “It’s okay, I have,” he replied. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to but maybe not tonight?” Grant said. “And do I want to know who you were with?”

Chris shook his head. “I wouldn’t tell anyway. I’ve got to have _some_ secrets.”

Grant chuckled and kissed at Chris’ throat again. “Let me blow you?”

Chris nodded. “Absolutely,” he replied, dipping his head to kiss Grant again. He slipped his leg between Grant’s own, letting it rest there as they kissed. He didn’t want to rush this. This was the first time they had ever been this kind of intimate with each other. It’s the first time they had the time to be like this and Chris wanted to take his time.

He kissed way across Grant’s chest, lingering on the tattoo on his ribs, tracing the outline with his tongue. He moved back up to take Grant’s nipple in his mouth, enjoying the Grant arched into him.

“Chris,” he mumbled. “I… you…”

Chris smiled to himself, glad his boyfriend seemed to have no semblance of a proper thought pattern. He gently scraped his teeth along the sensitive nub and Grant let out a throaty moan that made Chris’ stomach flip in pleasure.

Chris found himself on his back a moment later, Grant hovering over him, eyes dark with lust. Their lips met again and Chris moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Grant’s shoulders loosely. Grant shifted and their erections brushed against each other. Chris moaned and broke the kiss. 

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Keep doing that.”

Chris licked his lips and Grant thrust down again. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him. Grant rutted against him at a steady pace and Chris felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach.

“Grant… Grant,” he panted. “So close…”

Grant’s lips met his own again and his hips kept moving. Chris whined in the back of his throat, breath hitching as he came hard a moment later, Grant still rutting against him. Grant came a moment later and Chris felt the hot spurts of come on his stomach. He panted heavily, moving his arms to hold Grant against him. 

Chris dipped his head to kiss Grant again slowly, too exhausted to kiss him deeper.

“Wow,” Chris mumbled.

Grant pressed a kiss to his neck before moving off him. Chris winced as he felt their skin separating from being stuck together with their come. He looked over at Grant, who looked thoroughly fucked and he smiled to himself. 

“You look amazing,” Chris said softly, running a hand through Grant’s hair. 

Grant smiled and leant in close, kissing him again. “Sorry that wasn’t a blow job.”

“Don’t apologise, this was just as amazing,” Chris assured him. “Except we’re all sticky and gross. I’ll be right back.”

Grant’s arms around his middle stopped Chris from moving. “Stay,” he said. “It’s my house, I’ll go get a wash cloth.”

Chris rolled his eyes affectionately and nodded. He laid back against the bedding, a content smile on his face.

\--- 

\---

 

Chris blinked at his phone. “You love me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Grant replied. “I probably shouldn’t have tweeted that though, should I?”

Chris shook his head. “Not really.”

Grant stood up and stopped in front of Chris, who was still seated. He held out his hand silently and Chris took it, standing up as well. 

“I love you,” Grant said.

Chris smiled. “I love you too.”

\---

\---

\---

\---

 **Text to Chris**  
Happy one year anniversary.

 **Text to Grant**  
Happy one year anniversary. Is there a reason why you’re texting me from inside the house?

 **Text to Chris**  
You’ll see.

\---

Grant entered the bedroom a few moments later with a tray laden with beautiful smelling food. 

Chris sat up in bed and smiled. “Grant, you didn’t have to do this!”

“I wanted to,” Grant replied, leaning over to give Chris a kiss. 

Chris hummed softly against Grant’s lips. “I love you,” he said with a smile. 

“I love you too,” Grant returned, breaking the kiss so he could join Chris in bed.

Chris leant with his back half against Grant’s chest, sharing the delicious breakfast. He turned his head so he could meet Grant’s lips with a kiss. 

“This is a great way to start off our anniversary,” Chris said. “I can’t wait to see what else you have planned.”

Grant just grinned. “It’ll be a day you never forget.”

\--- 

\---

Chris smiled as he saw Grant come onto the set after his scene. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Grant echoed, leaning down slightly to kiss Chris on the lips. “I brought dinner.”

“You are amazing,” Chris said. “C’mon, let’s go to my trailer, we can eat there.”

Chris slipped his hand into Grant’s free one and headed to his trailer. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Grant set the plastic bag with the take out food on the table and pulled Chris into his arms, kissing him hotly. 

Chris moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Grant’s shoulders, momentarily forgetting just how hungry he was. Grant sucked lightly on his tongue and Chris felt it all the way down to his toes. 

“Mmm,” he mumbled when they parted. 

“I’ve missed you,” Grant said.

Chris took a moment to compose himself. “I missed you too.”

Grant opened the take out boxes and sat across from Chris at the table and Chris realised that he wanted to do this forever.

\---

\---

\---

\---

\---

\---

\---

 **Text to Grant**  
Good morning, handsome.

 **Text to Chris**  
Good morning. How’s New York?

 **Text to Grant**  
Lonely without you. 

**Text to Chris**  
You’ll be home tomorrow.

 **Text to Grant**  
I know. I still miss waking up next to you though. 

**Text to Chris**  
I miss it too.

 **Text to Grant**  
How’re Brian and Freud? Brian hasn’t been giving you a hard time, has he?

 **Text to Chris [pic attached]**  
We’re the best roommates in the world. He loves my belly rubs now he isn’t trying to bite my hand off.

 **Text to Grant**  
Good. I like seeing my two boys getting along.

 **Text to Chris**  
Conquer the world today.

 **Text to Grant**  
Always. Love you.

 **Text to Chris**  
We love you too.

\--- 

\---

Chris leant back into Grant’s arms, trying not to yawn too much. 

“C’mon, let’s just go to bed,” Grant said.

“No, no, I’m awake,” Chris replied. “We need to finish this before tomorrow or we’re not going to get everything done in time.”

“Chris, you’re doing no one any good if you don’t get some sleep,” Grant insisted.

“…Maybe just a nap?”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Grant replied.

Chris set the notebook down on the kitchen table and followed Grant to the bedroom, yawning all the while.

\--- 

\---

\---

“Chris, right there.”

Chris dragged his lips across Grant’s neck as he thrust into him harder, angling for Grant’s prostate. One of Grant’s hands tangled in his hair, the other going to his waist as Chris kept thrusting into him. 

“So close,” Grant whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Chris.

Chris took Grant’s leaking cock into his hand and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Grant came hard between them a few moments later, his muscles clamping around Chris’ cock as he did. Chris let out a strangled moan and came hard, hips moving of their own accord. 

He collapsed on top of Grant, breathing heavily. Grant’s arms wound around his middle and he kissed Chris’ shoulder.

“So amazing,” Grant mumbled against Chris’ skin.

Chris smiled and pulled back enough to look at Grant. “I love you,” he said, kissing Grant softly on the lips. 

“I love you too.”

Chris kissed him briefly before pulling out of Grant and throwing the condom into the bin. He grabbed some tissues to clean them up and threw them away as well. Grant’s arms wrapped around him again and Chris settled against Grant’s chest, trailing his fingers across the smooth skin. 

“Are you ready?” Chris asked softly, looking up at Grant. 

“Of course,” Grant replied.

Chris kissed his chest before claiming his lips once more.

\--- 

\---

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
